El laboratorio
by Esciam
Summary: insight: porque el laboratorio es algo más que un lugar para Walter...


¡Hola, Gente!

Esto lo hice para el cumpleaños de _marion_ en LJ. ¡Espero les guste en algo!

**Disclaimer: **Fringe no me pertenece, es producida por la Warner y creado por J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci.

**OoOoO**

**El laboratorio**

Desde que salió del hospital psiquiátrico, Walter sabía que él ya no era parte de ese mundo al que lo habían llevado. Las cosas ya no eran iguales. Nada parecía permanecer inmutable: los adelantos científicos prácticamente lo hacían sentirse obsoleto, su hijo ahora cuidaba de él, veía ante sus ojos que las posibilidades eran infinitas no solo teóricamente, los dulces parecían más deliciosos y sorprendentes que antes, los autos tenían asientos especiales... Nada se mantenía, todo tenía algo diferente que lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

Era como haber ido a otro mundo. Como si una máquina del tiempo lo hubiera enviado 20 años al futuro y dejado buena parte de su cerebro atrás, la parte necesaria para poder procesarlo todo correctamente.

En los buenos momentos, esas cosas nuevas eran una maravillosa sorpresa, y él era preso de esa emoción prácticamente infantil cuando reparaba en algo nuevo. Pero otras veces, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y desorientado.

Por eso, le gustaba estar en su laboratorio. Ese laboratorio estaba ahí por y para él. Lo había estado esperando desde que él fuera recluido en el psiquiátrico, estuvo empolvándose mientras él perdía cada vez más de su cabeza por años de drogas y, al igual que él, "despertó" gracias a llegada a su vida de una agente del FBI.

Cuando llegó a ese lugar, mientras le quitaba las sábanas que presentaban cada vez más de su laboratorio, el que él recordaba, sintió por primera vez que volvía a ser él.

Pronto, se convirtió más en su casa que el departamento donde estuvo durmiendo o, luego, la casa en la que viviera con su hijo. Aunque la vivienda poco a poco se convertía en un lugar donde se sentía muy cómodo, los días en que no había tenido a Peter con él eran mucho peores en la casa donde no tenía algo en qué ocuparse, por lo que no: Su hogar seguía siendo el laboratorio.

Ahí, en el laboratorio, encontraba la parte más despierta de su cerebro. Cuando llegaba, su mente volvía a ser casi como lo era antes, la naturaleza volvía a rebelarle poco a poco sus reglas y él, simplemente, lo tenía que traducir en el lenguaje científico.

También, ahí estaba su querida amiga Astrid, que lo ayudaba en todo lo que se le ocurriera y lo cuidaba casi como lo haría con un hijo. Astrid pronto se había convertido en parte fundamental de su hogar. Su paciencia en el día a día lo ayudaba a "funcionar", a no desesperar cuando su cerebro no quería colaborar como él deseara. Su tranquilidad le decía que todo estaría bien, que ya llegaría a la respuesta.

Con Peter, fue en el laboratorio donde pudieron empezar a hablarse. Por medio de la ciencia y los problemas que los casos le llevaron a ese lugar, poco a poco restablecieron (o establecieron más bien) una relación, y llevar esa colaboración cada vez más a su vida privada; donde eran los Bishop, padre e hijo.

Olivia no era parte del laboratorio. Más bien, se trataba de su mayor y más querida invitada de honor. Además, ella era la que lo había traído de nuevo a la vida al llevarle a su hijo y sacarlo de su encierro. No tenía como agradecerle. Sabía que Peter se sentía igual que él en ese sentido. ¡Cuánto deseaba que por fin se emparejaran esos dos!

Y, por último, para que el laboratorio ya terminara de ser un hogar, estaba Gene. La mascota de ellos, la que llegó casi al mismo tiempo que él. Ella podía ser sólo una vaca, pero siempre acompañaba a su laboratorio y viceversa. Un mugido de ella en la mañana, y sonreía como si se tratara de un perrito que le diera la bienvenida a su casa.

Por eso, cuando lo llevaban a donde fuera para que viera cosas en cualquier tipo de condición, él siempre estaba deseoso de decir algo como:

—Cuando lo lleven al laboratorio, sabremos de qué se trata.

Porque ahí era donde él, y las cosas como esas, pertenecían.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso fue. ¡Espero les guste en algo!


End file.
